Reploid problems
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: The maverics have gotten rid of X and Zero. The two hunters have been banished to the Dragon ball z universe. What happens when they can't go back? What will they do when Iris and Alia show up? What if Sigma follows?
1. it starts

Idont own DBZ Or MEGA MAN X  
  
X was walking down the street on his day off. behind him was Zero, also enjoying his day off. Out of their armor and into some normmal clothes. X was clad in his blue jeans and blue T-shirt. Zero was clad in blue jeans and a T-shirt with him on it. The day was unusual, no Maveric attacks or other disaster. "Hey Zero, I am bored out of my metal skull, what can we do?" the blue hunter asked. Zero shook his head, "Don't know about you but I'm going to getsome stuff. You can go do something else" Zero replied. "Gettin something for Iris mire like it" X grined as he ran ahead. Zero turned red as his armor, "I'll get you X, Get back here" he said as he ran after X. Unknown to the both of them, They were being watched by the maverics. "Soon, Soon you shall trouble us no more. Even Sigma couldn't kill you but, who said you had to be dead to be outta the way?" A cloaked figure said.  
The chase had attracted the attention of everyone, X being chaced down by Zero. An event that doesn't happen everyday. "Hey Zero, You slowing down in your old age or something, Iris is faster than this" X elled to his friend. Zero let out a maddening roar and tackled X "Who is the slow one? I should break your face for that one you little blue bug!" Zero growled. X grinned at the enraged hunter, "With all of thes witnesses and Media people? Go right ahead, I dare you Zero!" X said. Zero looked around at the people watching the scene. "I'll get yu back later X. For now your free to go you little..." Zero said before he was stopped. "HELP ME! Someone help!" Zero dropped X and ran after the voice. X chased after Zero. "saved by the yell" X mumbled.  
They ran down the ally the voice came from only to find Flame Stag and Magma Dragoon. "Figures they would fall for the Damsil in distress bit, Hit them Stag" Dragoon said. Flame stag launched a ray and hit both hunters, They disappered without a trace. "Boss shall be pleased. We'll get a reward for this, but where did we send them?" Stag asked. Dragoon just shruged "I don't know, but I'm sending the signal" dragoon hit the com," This is the exterminaters, The vermin are gone, Begin operation". Numerous explosions could be heard in the background. The final war had begun and The only two people who could stop it are gone forever.  
The world twisted and warped as X and Zero were flung across Dimentions and time. The orld snaped still as the dou fell from the sky onto someone. The person was short bald and had no nose. *groan* "What hit me?" He asked. X jumped up quick followed by Zero. "Sorry about that, We kinda fell out of the...sky?" Zero said puzzled. "just watch who ya fall on, Some people are less forgiving. My name is Krillin, Who in Kami's name are you?" The blonde hunter cluched his head, still dizzy " Name's Zero and he's X. Where are we?" Krillin chuckled, "Alittle south of Orange Star High school, where you two from? MOST people don't drop outta the sky" the Z fighter asked. "You wouldn't understand if I told ya" X said. "I've got a class to teach, Follow me and tell me along the way, I may be able to help, I've seen some wierd stuff so couldn't be too bad" The bald one said.  
"So let me see if I got this straight, You two are androids who protect the world from rouge andriods, but somehow ended up here because of a trap? That ain't so bad, I'm sure their is a way to get you two home, But right now I've got a gym class to torture" Krillin said walking onto the school field. One teen groaned at the site of the new teacher. 'Great Krillin is the new coach, I'm going to kill Dende for this, Who are those two guys with him?' Gohan thought. Videl noticed Gohans upset face "Whats wrong? Leave your "watch" behind again?" she asked, "No, I know the teacher, That's Krillin, My dads friend from training with Master Roshi and the World Martial Arts Tournement. This is bad, VERY bad. He'll most likely make me his demonstration dummy" gohan explained. Videl looked at gohan in shock, "Hey, You mean that's Krillin? Wow, A martial arts legend is now the gym teacher. This is pretty cool" she said. Gohan just shuddered at the torture to come. He could desimate the planet 20 times and not break a sweat, but he couldn't stop Krillin from teaching the class. 'Dende is going to get it when I find him' he thought. Krillin saw Gohan and grinned "Gohan, It's been a what a year?" Krillin asked. Sharpner was his usual self, "Oh great, mountan boy knows the teacher" The jock said. Krillin laughed, "Yea, he may know me but he can also beat you no problem, I don't see why he doesn't, The way you talk he should". Gohan found something interesting on the ground to stare at. "Hey Gohan, run and run fast. Sharpner is going to kill you, He was trained by Hercule himself" Erasia warned. Gohan sighed, 'Their going to find sooner or later. But atleast I'm not going to be mountian boy anymore' Gohan looked towards the two hunters than at Krillin, "Krillin, after this you are takeing the blame" gohan said. Zero looked at Gohan, 'This kid is a powerhouse and a half. Not a person to anger' Zero thought, "Hey I thought this was a class not a boxing ring! Am I wrong?" He shouted. Everyone looked at the two reploids. "Zero what are you doing?" X asked. "Easy, I've got a plan". X shuddered at that statement. Zero did make great plans except for one problem, The laws of physics do apply. "Not to say that its bad or anything but your plans tend to backfire" X said. Zero glared at his friend. "Shut up, this one is fool proof" 


	2. Plans and more reploids The war is over

I do not own DBZ or MEGA MAN X  
  
"Ok just please don't make it worse" X said. Zero's plan was simple, Untill they could get home they would pose as students, hopefully it wuoldn't take long. The two waited until the bell rang and school was over. Krillin walked over to the two reploids. "Great job at defusing a bad situation". Zero gave a nod, "Say, we were thining about playing student until we can get back home, Think you can help us?" Zero asked. X hit Zero in the back of his head, "That is your fool proof plan? You moron, I think we now alittle too much for high school students. Besides, I'm not going through the day surrounded by teens" X shuddered. As much as X liked humans he is always disturbed by teens. "Tough, get over it. Honestly, how is the most feared reploid on Earth is afraid of teenagers?" Zero asked. A question that falls into the same pile as Why is Goku afraid of Chi-chi. "You have a good idea Zero, It should help you while staying here with History and curent stuff" Krillin said to avoid a fight. Zero was happy, someone liked his plan. X knew the day could not get better especally when the communicators on their armors went off "This is Hunter HQ to X and Zero, please respond". They heard most of the message through horrid static. "The mavericks has attacked the base in massive numbers, we are being over-run. X and Zero please respond!" Zero knew the voice to be Iris's. Zero tried to answer but could not. his suit did not have that much power behind the signal. "Sorry man, We will work as fast as we can. But it is no sure thing" Krillin said. no one saw the flash of light in the background  
Massive explosions hit the base as all hunters evacuated. Alia tried to fight but to no avail. The sheer numbers were too great. All units suffered huge casualties. "Iris we have to beam out or we're dead!" Alia said. Iris was still trying to reach the two missing heros. "Please Zero, Please answer!" she cried into the mike. all she got was Zero saying her name and a bunch of static. "Can we get a lock on them?" Signas asked. "Yes and no, They are there one minute and gone the next, we might be able to beam one person there and that's it. The defences are takeing up alot of power and main power is failing, it's now or never." Duglas said. Signas's face as grim. The decision he is about to make is dangerous. "Send them both, divert power from static defences and get them out now!". Duglas nodded, that would be more than enough to get both girls out, but at what cost. The base couldn't self destruct after this. The war was over, Sigma and the mavericks had won. Duglas timed it just right and warped the two girls along the com signal as Sigma entered the room. "Sir, its been a pleasure and honor working with you" Signas smiled. "Thanks, but If I'm going down, I'm going down swinging!" he charged at Sigma only to meet Sigma's scythe. Duglas saw his friend and commander fall to the ground, he did the only thing he could do, He blew himself up to stop Sigma. Sigma was unphased by the explosion. "At last, I've won! No one can stand against me! Those pathetic hunters are gone for good. I am now ruler of earth, BWAHAHAHA!"  
*groan*"Iris what happened? Where are we?" Alia asked, The trip was not an easy one. Iris was just trying to get the world to stop spinning. "Don't know, spinning to much to tell" Iris said. Alia gave a nod. The ride made her feel like she was inside out with one hell of a buzz. Iris could now see straight and saw the name of the building. "Hey Alia, do you know where Orange star high school is?" she asked. Alia looked at the school than at grounds and saw two familiar people. "No, but I know where the guys are, Look!" she pointed toward the field. 'That can only Zero' she thought "Hey Zero! Over Here!" Iris shouted.  
Zero looked around, searching for the voice. " Am I crazy or did I hear Iris?" Zero said with a puzzled look. Gohan came to the group deciding to try and find out what is going on. "Uh, Krillin, Who are they and How do you know them?" Krillin looked at the young hero. "They are not from here and have no way back, I'm going to Collect the Dragon balls and call the dragon and send them home if the dragon has that power. The guy with the pony tail is Zero and the other one is X. They are both some sort of andriod cops or something like that. They kinda fell on me when they were sent here" Krillin explained. Gohan looked at the duo. They looked like normal people, But how many people that he knew can that line apply to? ( about 10)  
X looked at the two Z fighters than at Zero, "Sorry Zero, What did you ask?" X said. Always keeping an eye on the students. "I asked you if I'm going crazy because I thought I heard Iris" Zero said. X shook his head, "If that is ground rules for crazy than I'm insane as well, Tell me did she yell 'Hey Zero! Over Here!' of something like that?" X asked. Zero slowly nodded. "I think I need a vacation, Now I'm hearing both the girls" Zero said. X paled, "Zero look out!" he shouted. Zero doged to late, he was tackled by Iris. Zero was caught in a bone crushing hug and was begining to turn blue. "Oh Zero, we thought you were captured or worse. Please don't ever scare me like that again" Iris cried. "Oxygen...darkness, neer air" Zreo said, pretending to pass out. 'I hate doing this but she is stronger than she looks' Zero thought. Iris relaxed her grip when zero "fainted" and tried to wake him. "What happened to him?" Krillin asked. "He is pretending to have fainted to get out of her death grip. He does it all the time, don't worry" X wispered. Krillin gave an understanding nod, "Well, You four don't have a place to stay do you? If you guys can stand it, I might know a place you may be able to stay. Just follow me" Krillin offered 'I just hope Vegeta don't blow them up, The guy needs to get some anger management or some industrial strenght prozac'.  
Ten minutes later they stood outside of Capsule corp. A large explosin echoed through the door. "Either someone is training or someone droped about quart of nitro" Zero said. Krillin explained about Vegeta then pressed the intercom, "Bulma, it's me Krillin, can you open the dooor?" he said into the speaker. Instead of Bulma, The door opened to reveal the "Suger Saiyan" called Trunks, "HiKrillin!howyadoing?Ididn'tseenyouathereunioneightmonthsago,wherewereyou?" Trunks said (For those readers who don't speak suger talk he said Hi Krillin! whatcha doing? I didn't see you at the reunion eight months ago, where were you?). "Uh, did anyone understand that?" Krillin asked. X stepped forward, He may not like 99% of all teens but kids he loved, "We nned to talk with Bulma, As for where he was, ask him slower than you did. OK?" X explained. "OK OK OK. Krillin, I didn't see you at the reunion eight months ago, where were you?" Trunks asked again. Krillin paled at the memory, A week before Vegeta chased him across town sceaming vengence on for his part in that battle long ago (Vegeta wanted to have fun and he found Krillin). "Your dad chased me out of town" Krillin said quietly as The saiyan prince walked by. Trunks understood that very well. "I'll go get mom, wait a sec ok?" Truns ran full tilt untill he fond his mom in her lab. where else would she be? "Mom, Krillin and some other people are here to see you!" He said. Bulma looked up from her latest project, "Bring them here for me, I'm kinda busy" she said Beware saiyins who want to train, Zero sall learn this lesson next time. Please review 


	3. training and backup

I do not own Mega Man X or Dragon Ball Z  
  
Trunks lead the group through the halls of the building to bulma's lab. Zero was impressed by what he saw in the lab, 'This looks like Douglas's shop' He thought. Bulma looked up from her project, "Hey Krillin, what brings you here?" she asked. Krillin scratched the back of his head, "Uh, to tell you the truth I need a favor"  
"Depends on the favor"  
"Um, well first of all let me tell you what is going on..."  
Tuning out the discussion, X walked over to the table and saw what she was working on, a motor that was close to a land chasers engine. X loved his Land chaser; he even knew how to fix it and customized his. He became aware of the conversation as Krillin had finished explanation and Bulma sighed, "For once the problem can't destroy the planet" She said. Zero was confused, "And how many times has this planet faced oblivion?" he asked. Vegeta walked in; "With me alive, everyday" he smirked. Zero looked at the saiyin, "Hmm, yea you got enough power, but I doubt you would" Zero said appraisingly. Vegeta nodded "Why blow up a good home?" Vegeta asked.  
"Don't know the reason, but some people do anyway"  
Vegeta laughed, "Your OK, for a human"  
"I am not human"  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Than what are you?"  
"A robot"  
"Not much better"  
Zero laughed "But still better"  
"This is true. Do you know how to fight?" Vegeta said with a grin.  
"It is my job, but I can't hurt humans"  
"Problem solved, I'm not human either"  
"Lead the way"  
Krillin said a prayer under his breath for Zero. Few have ever come out of the gravity room in one piece; Even Vegeta sometimes had to be carried out. "Well, I hope your friend can take a lot of punishment, He is one of the top five fighters in the universe" Bulma said. X paled, "That's a joke, right? How can he be that strong?" He asked. "Follow them and find out. Just hope that Vegeta doesn't go all out or he is toast" Bulma said. X just nodded and ran down the hall after them. He tried to stop Zero for a second but he was too late, The door shut before he could stop it.  
"Ok, listen up Zero. This is a gravity room, this one can go up to 500 times earth's gravity. If you can't handle that much tell me now before I turn it up to full. As for the rule, there are none" Vegeta explained. Zero gave a grin, "I can handle it, But no rules? This ought to be fun" zero said drawing his saber. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "An energy weapon? Do you have another?" he asked. Zero nodded and tossed one to Vegeta. The saiyin pressed the button and the room became heavy. The two sabers gave off a hum as they were swung through the air. Vegeta was almost too fast for zero, Zero may be able to survive the extreme gravity but he was slowed down. Zero chose to use more 'special' fighting styles. Vegeta was surprised by a flaming sword nearly giving him a hair cut. He retaliated with an energy blast that missed by only an inch. Zero wasn't expecting that. Here was a being throwing around energy, "How did you do that? I thought only reploids could throw energy around like that" Zero said. Vegeta smirked, "I can throw around more than that!" Vegeta said. Zero dashed to the side as Vegeta let loose the massive blast. 'I've got to stay alert or else he'll kill me. That would have vaporized me. Guess I have to step up on the attack' Zero thought. Zero and Vegeta fought for another thirty minutes and both were exhausted. X stared in shock as his friend fought this being who could wipe him off the face of the planet. The girls watched with mixed emotions; Iris watched in horror as Zero fought this. monster as losing, Alia thought it was a great show, and Bulma was bored of watching Vegeta fight. Vegeta stood up straight up, "You have been a worthy opponent my friend, few have ever lasted this long. I'll give you this chance to leave now, or else I'll crush you like a bug" Vegeta said calling forth his Super saiyin powers. Zero could see that Vegeta got stronger and did the one thing he could, he called for his armor and backup, "X, give me a hand here, will ya" Zero yelled. X gulped, his friend needed his help against this "saiyin" thing and he was too scared to help. "Uh, you sure you need my help? You seem to be doing fine on your own" X said. The door to the GR opened, Zero saw someone he did not expect. "You need help?" Iris asked. Vegeta was rolling on the floor with laughter, "You ask your friend for help and all you get is your.mate comes to your rescue, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he said while laughing. They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorn, well they never met Iris in a bad mood. Zero blushed and paled at the same time, He paled because Iris was mad. He blushed for the 'mate' comment. "That was the wrong thing to say about me mister" Iris said. That was the last thing Vegeta would hear for the rest of the day. 


	4. wish granted

I do not own Mega Man X or Dragon Ball Z Thank you for your reviews and your patience  
  
Vegeta was tired; He had fought Zero for almost an hour. Now this female robot has come in to help Zero and he royally pissed her off. Vegeta was at full power ssj2 and this girl took his punches like they were nothing. Her strength was unbelievable; she almost punched through the gravity room wall. Those walls could take a final flash and still stand. Vegeta was going to lose but his pride refused to let him back down. "Zero, call her off! This is supposed to be training and she is trying to kill me! Call her off or else!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta hoped the threat would get zero to stop Iris and maintain his pride, it worked. Iris drew back for another punch but someone grabbed her arm. "Iris stop! That is enough, let call it a day and we can go get some ice cream. How does that sound?" Zero asked. The hateful look on her face melted away and her cheerful smile returned, "Sounds great!" she said. The prince let out a sigh of relief, Zero stopped her from killing him and he still had his pride. Every one was happy, for now.  
A week had passed and soon all but one dragon ball had been found. X and Gohan were out looking for it, and were getting close. X had been having second thoughts about going back, There home was taken over by mavericks and their friends were most likely dead. The hunter was beginning to like living with the Briefs and was beginning to stand teens for short periods of time. Zero was enjoying the training sessions with Vegeta. Vegeta was actually afraid of Iris and X couldn't help but laugh. Iris and Alia seemed happy with their new lives so why go back to face almost certain death? Zero said he wanted rip Sigma apart for all the hunters he and the mavericks killed, but at what cost? "Hey X! I found the last dragon ball! You guys can make your wish soon and can go home. I hate to see you guys go, Vegeta is actually civil around people since you four showed up. Besides, you are one of us now. Things just would not be the same if ya go" Gohan said. X decided he wasn't going back. Zero also was having second thoughts, this world had crisis's but as many. He had friends, a home, and he finally asked Iris out. Vegeta was the toughest opponent he ever had and he was catching up to him on strength. He has happy and did not want to go back, although the thought or tossing Sigma into a shredder was very tempting. He hated these decisions.  
"Zero, you drifted off there for a moment, are you ok?" Iris asked.  
"No, I'm starting to think going back isn't the best Idea"  
"Zero, you want to stay here don't you?"  
"Yes, Here I'm happy. I've got you, friends, and no evil robots threatening to destroy the world. I see no reason to go back"  
"I know, but we are needed back home"  
*Sigh* "Yea, we are the only hope back there but still"  
"I understand" Iris said. Gohan and X landed in a flash of energy. X still had that thoughtful frown. Gohan went to get everyone and the rest of the dragon balls. "What's wrong X?" Iris asked. X looked at the two, "Just having second thoughts about this whole thing" X admitted. Zero began to laugh, "Good, I'm not the only one" he said. X shook his head, "At least I not laughing it up about this whole ordeal" he said. Before an argument could start, Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters showed up to say goodbye to their newfound friends. "Hey zero, when you find that Sigma, you hit him really hard for me!" Goten said while bouncing around. Everyone laughed at the 'Goku clone'. "Ok, this is it, no coming back after this, are you ready?" Bulma asked. Zero looked at his friends and nodded, "We are about as ready as we'll get," he said. Bulma turned and summoned the dragon. The sky's darkened and lightning rained from the heavens as the dragon appeared on earth once more. "You have awakened me from my slumber, I shall grant you two wishes. Speak and I shall grant your first wish"  
"Send these four back to their home"  
"I can not grant this wish"  
Everyone was surprised; the dragon wouldn't send the reploids home. Zero spoke first, "Dragon, why can't you send us home?"  
"I do not have that kind of power. Now what is your first wish!"  
"Well I don't want anything, how about you guys. You want anything?" Zero said. X looked at everyone, "Uh, I don't know about you but I'd like to not be a reploid any longer," he said. Zero grinned at the idea, "Yea, that would be nice. What about you girls?" Zero asked. The girls nodded, "I want to be a saiyin!" Iris said. Vegeta smiled at that thought, Four new saiyins and none related to him of Kakkarot. "I wish that the four of us were saiyins," X said. The dragon's eyes glowed red, "Your wish has been granted! What is your second wish?" The dragon said. X watched his tail as it swayed back and forth; His armor was going to need a hole for that now. "Uh, this is interesting" Zero said as his tail wrapped around his waist. "Now what about the second wish?" Alia asked. X stepped forward once again, "I want my land chaser!" X said. Bulma was confused, "What is a land chaser?" she asked. X grinned, "It is my bike! My only mode of transportation other than flying" X said. Alia sighed, "Let him get it, He will be sulking about without it" she said. Everyone had no problem with that. Vegeta was curious, "Can I ride it?" he asked. X nodded. "Than get it!" Vegeta said. X made the wish and got his beloved bike back. 


	5. trouble follows

Disclaimer is same as last chapternote: I search for a proofreader, any volunteers?  
  
X and Zero stood red faced in front of Bulma armor in hand, "Uh, Bulma we need your help with our armors" Zero said. X nodded "Yea, Because we're not reploids anymore the armor doesn't have a hole for a tail, so we were wondering if you could do that for us" X added. Bulma laughed, "Why not do it your self?" she asked. "We cant, The circuitry gets in the way, so we need a genius to fix it" X said. "Well in that case I guess I could help, but I'll need X to help me with these 'alterations' you two need" she said. X entered and Zero disappeared. "Alright X, tell me about your world, what was it like?" she asked as she began working. X looked at Bulma, "Why do you want to know about that?"   
  
"Just trying to get to know you, I've known you for what? A week?"  
  
"Oh. Well let's see, it wasn't much different from this one, Just a lot more robots. More world threatening situations"  
  
"How many have you stopped?"  
  
"All together, Zero and I have put down five major uprisings and many more smaller ones"  
  
"Major uprisings?"  
  
"When Sigma, leader of the mavericks, made a major play for world power and the 'removal' of humanity"  
  
"How big an army did Sigma use?"  
  
"About eight generals and countless drones"  
  
"Why so many generals?"  
  
"Because of me and Zero. Those generals were meant to take us out and the drones would wipe out the rest of the units"  
  
"Ho many units were there?"  
  
"Over thirty"  
  
"Who made all the reploids? You just didn't pop up overnight"  
  
"I was made by Dr. light and all the others were based off my design, except Zero"  
  
"Who made him?"  
  
"No one really knows but Zero, and even he isn't sure"  
  
"That has got to suck. One armor done, X go try it on," Bulma said. X called his armor and everything was fine. His tail swayed behind him through the hole provided. "Thanks Bulma, but just one last thing, please remove the plasma cannon. I don't need it anymore."   
  
While the armors were being 'fixed' Zero received training from Vegeta on energy attacks and Zero taught him how to use a Z saber. After an hour X walked in and tossed Zero his armor, "Bulma says we owe her one," he said. Vegeta laughed "Be afraid, be very afraid. I owed her once, now look what's become of me. Stranded on earth, although I'm not complaining" Vegeta said. The three warriors enjoyed a laugh, then continued their training. Zero still relied more on melee combat while X provided cover fire. The two former robots were still a great team. Vegeta was happy to have training partners at his level. X let loose a volley of energy blasts as Zero charged in with his blade. Vegeta dodged many blasts but failed to see Zero attack on his left. Vegeta turned super and got out of the way, "I'll give you two credit, few have ever made me ascend in a training session" he said as he returned fire. They continued fighting until lunch.  
  
Lunch was over fast and the saiyins went back to training, Iris vs. the rest. Iris's super strength grew as a saiyin. She was able to beat Goku with little trouble, But still refuses to fight an all out battle to save the planet. Alia wasn't extremely strong but was a brilliant tactician like Vegeta and kicked the crap out of X quickly. X and Gohan are at the same level, and X was pleased that Gohan kept on losing every match against him. Vegeta and his favorite training partner fought total, all out battles, neither gaining ground. Goku was getting thoroughly beaten by Iris, he had never seen such power before in his life. He was giving his all and she threw it back like it was nothing. Goku went super and fired a Kamehameha and iris deflected it right back at him. Iris retaliated with her own blast all while wearing her 'innocent' smile. It took the total assault of five saiyins to stop Iris (barely).  
  
"Looks like your girlfriend could take our attacks like they were child's play. It took the five of us just to stop one of her attacks and you are telling me that she hates fighting? She is a saiyin now, she should want to fight" Vegeta said completely exhausted. Goku sat up, "Think about what she could do as a super saiyin! What kind of power could she unleash!" he said. Zero shuddered at the thought, "I don't want to think about it. All I want right now is a long soak in a hot tub" Zero said walking out the door. Alia got up, "The man actually had a good Idea. I'm going to do the same thing. Come on X, you can join me" she said. X the reploid would have bushed deep red, X the saiyin on the other hand, leapt off the floor with an impish grin. Vegeta and Goku both laughed, my how things change when you change species.   
  
Zero sat in the tub, fully relaxed until Iris came in and joined him in the tub. As much as he loved her, he still had trouble being around her, "H-hey Iris, w-what's up?" he stuttered. Iris giggled, "You are so silly Zero, acting like that" she said. Zero's face turned red, "Y-yea, I guess so," he said. Iris laughed, "Zero you are too much. I hear there is a tournament coming up, why don't you enter? You could win the prize money easy!" She said. Zero shook his head, "Too easy, nobody would be at my level" Zero said gaining confidence. Iris smiled, "Alia and X will be there" she said. Zero lifted his head, "Then I guess I might enter," he said. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this' Zero thought.  
  
In another world, Sigma grows bored. A ragged reploid carries in a device, "Lord Sigma, I have brought the item you asked" he said in fear. "Excellent work Douglas, soon I shall leave this world and conquer another. I grow tired of this world," Sigma said. The rebuilt reploid carried the machine that sent X and Zero away. Douglas grew a little bold, "And what of this world and of us?" he asked. Sigma smiled, "You are coming with me, as for the rest of this mud ball, it could blow up after I leave for all I care" He said 


	6. gathering

Don't own it. Wish I did.  
  
A mindless drone held the device, waiting for the command to fire it. Sigma stood on a platform along side four others. "Activate the device" Sigma commanded. The drone pressed the switch. A bright light engulfed the five travelers as they left the dimension for good. They fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the forest. "Now to conquer this world and everything in it!" Sigma proclaimed. Douglas began to look for shelter and found a ship on the outskirts of the forest that belonged to King Cold. "Lord Sigma, I've found us a place to stay!" he shouted. Sigma examined the craft, "This shall due until I find a suitable fortress"  
The World Martial Arts Tournament was three weeks away and Zero was ready. The only competition he knew of was X, Alia, and Gohan. Everyone else was going to be easy. He trained with Vegeta everyday so he could beat X. Zero had a secret weapon against X, the power of super saiyin. To his knowledge X could not ascend so he had the advantage because it was hard to tell if he ascended or not. Vegeta was impressed how far Zero had come in such short time. Zero also could create an energy blade on his own, no saber required. Zero suddenly felt a familiar and evil energy, "Vegeta, we got bad company. Sigma has somehow followed us, He needs to be wiped out before he can do harm. You coming or not?" Zero asked. Vegeta grinned, "I'll follow, You and X must fight this, it's your battle" he said. Zero understood, "Right, that and you can see us go all out and not have to bee on the receiving end" he said. Zero ran to get X and leave.  
X felt a power he thought he wouldn't have to face ever again. "Alia, do you feel that? Sigma is here!" X said. Alia frowned, "X, I think your right. Are you and zero going to fight him?" she asked. X gave a nod. Zero opened the door, both had the same serious face. Vegeta was right behind them. "You three are not leaving me behind! He must pay!" Alia said. The group of warriors was now four. They all looked north towards the energy. "I say we get Kakkarot, he might come in handy," Vegeta said. Everyone agreed. Goku teleported before them in an instant, "Hey guys, I sensed trouble so I came here, What are we up against?" he asked. "Some evil robot that these guys fought" Vegeta said. Goku looked at the faces of his new friends, all of them serious. Goku nodded, "lets go" he said. They teleported to where Sigma was. What they saw made the former reploids furious.  
Douglas stood behind Sigma as the saiyins suddenly appeared. Douglas made a run for the ones he knew, "Your alive! Oh thank god!" he said as he reached them. Alia was happy to see Douglas, "Are you Ok? Did Sigma hurt you?" she asked. He gave a quick nod. Zero went super and formed an energy blade, "I'm going to beat him so bad, they'll need tweezers to pick up the pieces!" he growled. X ascended, "Not if I kill him first" he said. Sigma was worried. Not only were they stronger than ever, but X was not shy about killing him. "Oh, the big bad hunters are here to kill me. Feh, you don't even have your armors, you can't defeat Lord Sigma!" he boasted. Alia ascended and launched a massive blast that removed Sigma's lower half, "Shut your damn mouth you stupid son of a toaster! I'll personally recycle you!" she said. Sigma regenerated quickly, "So, you are no longer reploids, I'll still kill you, you are finished! Signas, destroy them!" he ordered. A poorly repaired Signas came into view, "Yes my master" he said in a emotionless voice. Vegeta stepped in and fired a final flash, Signas dodged and lashed out with a saber. Zero struck with an electrical slash that connected dead on the chest. Signas dropped to the ground. X charged a Sigma only to be hit from the side by Flame Stag. X vaporized Stag instantly, "Stop your stalling and face me you coward!" X bellowed. Sigma was no where to be found, Goku was fighting Crystal Snail while Alia fought Spark Mandrill. The two mavericks were vaporized. X and Zero were angry, "GRR, he does this every time! What a damn coward!" X said.  
Three weeks past and still no sign of Sigma, the new saiyins took a day off for the tournament. This year's tournament would be far more challenging than they thought for one fighter that looked hauntingly familiar. He wore a ratty cloak and carried a scythe. X knew it was Sigma, he couldn't forget that damn cackle of his. The match ups were as follows: X vs. Gohan, Zero vs. Hanwa, Videl vs. Domon, Death (Sigma) vs. Hercule, and then a bunch of extras like captain rooster. And so the game begins. 


	7. tournament start

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega man X or Dragon ball Z, how many times must I remind you people? I would like to thank my reviewers and Megami no the Yami Flame for proof reading  
  
X stood before the crowd in his usual blue jeans and white shirt. X wanted this match over quick, Gohan wasn't going to cooperate. Both super saiyins stepped into the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual World Martial Arts Tournament! Today's first match is Gohan and the fighter known only as X! Begin!" no sooner was the announcer finished the match was already intense. Gohan attacked a fanatical pitch; X waited for an opening, neither fighter gaining much ground for long. "Gohan, I hate to tell you this but I'm going to win. I have to fight sigma, you won't stop me!" X launched a massive offensive that left Gohan reeling. X finished it with an explosive (literally) missile drop kick. Gohan landed into the bleachers. He came to a stop five rows back. A simple 'ouch' escaped his mouth before he went to La-la land. X looked to the announcer, "Well?" he said. The announcer looked at his, "Oh right, AND THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS X!" he said. X walked to the back, "Zero, I look forward to our match," X said. Zero smirked and gave a nod. The ref's voice came blaring over the speakers, "NOW ON WITH THE SECOND MATCH, ZERO Vs. HANWA! WOULD BOTH CONTESTANTS PLEASE MAKE THEIR MAY TH THE RING," he said. "This should be over fairly quick, I'll see you later X" Zero said. Hanwa never was able to walk with out a limp ever again; Zero got a little too excited. Videl's opponent was a push over; she simply pushed him out of the ring. Everyone watched as Hercule was given a brutal and downright sickening beating at the cruel hands of Sigma. Sigma stepped into the room, "Some champ, I've met three-year-old girls who put up a better fight, I don't think he will want a rematch." he said cheerfully. Videl had to be held back as she practically foamed at the mouth. She wanted to rip him into tiny pieces. Sigma cackled, "Don't worry, I'll get you tomorrow, ne ha ha ha, AH ha ha ha ha!" his laugh was heard as he left the building.  
None of the fighters paid attention to the rest or the matches, they weren't important. That night the warriors tried to get Videl to listen, "Please Videl, you have to understand, Sigma is a cold ruthless killer, You don't stand a chance! Vegeta would have trouble fighting Sigma, how do you thing you would fare?"  
"I don't care! The only way I won't fight is, is if I'm not even there! Unless you are planning to render me unconscious or something I'm going and that's final!"  
"Videl, I understand how you feel, me and X have lost a lot of friends and squad mates to him, Except they were not as lucky as your father"  
"How is what happened to him LUCKY? He is in critical care at the moment not even conscious! How is that Lucky?"  
"Any who have faced Sigma besides Zero and myself were always reduced to a scorch mark on the ground, and it was never a quick process. Hercule is lucky to be alive"  
"How come I've never heard or him? Where is this guy from?"  
"Sigma, along with the rest of us, are from what you might cal another dimension. Sigma was once a good 'person' until he went insane. Never try to fight him, he isn't human and has no remorse for using ANY means to obtain his goals,"  
"What he said earlier about children."  
"He wasn't joking, I saw it first hand while I could do nothing to stop it"  
"So you just want me to not fight him right? Just throw the match?"  
"In a nut shell, yes. It saves time and you from sharing said hospital room with Hercule. Are you going to listen to us, or are you going to play this tirade to its final stupidity?"  
"I'll listen, but I won't like it."  
The next day was the quarterfinals got under way with a match that would shake the very planet. X vs. Zero in a one on one fight. Both faced each other, both wanting one thing. The winner of this match would face 'the evil son of a toaster' Sigma. X knew this was going to be a hard fought match and were looking forward to the challenge. Bulma made both of them armors just like there old set minus the helmet. They were both grinning from ear to ear when the match began. Zero flew into X with a flaming uppercut; X slid to the side and launched several blasts. Zero kept rising to avoid the shots. X took to the air with a grin plastered to his face; he had the advantage in the air. X's hands burned red, he 'borrowed' the move from Flame Stag. He threw a fiery punch; the flame leapt from his gloved hand toward Zero's chest. Zero hated this move and X knew it. The force behind the punch was nothing, it was the flame lighting his ponytail ablaze is what bothered him the most. Zero was forced onto the defensive while X charged up for a more devastating move. Zero knew what was coming, he could only hope he could block or dodge. X's energy gathered at one point, he then unleashed it in one devastating blast. Zero deflected the blast skyward, but not without a cost. Both fighters were exhausted, each breathing heavily. Zero's armor was burned and torn. Many of the ladies started to drool at the site of Zero. The fight would soon end, both knew it, and both still were smiling. Zero gathered as much energy as he could while X did the same. Zero charged, X prepared for the attack. Zero did a leg sweep then followed up with an icy heel kick. X staggered back only to be knocked out of the ring just like Gohan. Zero was declared the winner as his deadly glare locked on to Sigma.  
Sigma looked on in horror; he had to fight that 'monster monkey' in the semi finals? He knew they had gotten stronger but this was beyond anything he had thought possible! "I thing I'm doomed" he said. Videl laughed, "Aw, the big bad robot afwaid? I hope he turns you into scrap metal! It's more than you deserve," she said. Sigma paled, knowing Zero, he would! 


	8. Finals and the end?

This maybe the last chapter, I may continue it. Maybe  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! The world martial arts tournament brings to you, THE SEMI FINALS! Our remaining contestants are Zero, Death, Captain rooster, and Lord Iron Ball! Our first two combatants are making their way to the ring. Zero comes from West City and knows many techniques to finish off any opponent. Death is a cold and merciless competitor who defeated Hercule and Videl Satan. These two fighters seem to have some past business which should make for a spectacular match!" The Announcer said.  
Zero leveled a glare that promised pain, "No running away this time you poor excuse for a reploid. I will destroy you!" he hissed. Sigma was sweating bullets, but his cloak hid that fact. "Heh, I'm not the one who's going to die, I'll make this quick" Sigma said. Zero laughed, "Oh that's rich, Tell you what Siggy, I'll only use ONE attack. And it will be enough to take you out" Zero boasted. Sigma paled, 'This is going to take a lot of effort. He is just too strong!' He thought. "Let the Match Begin!" The announcer said.  
Sigma phased out as Zero readied his attack. Sigma appeared just above him, "Your finished!" Sigma said. Zero smirked, "Guess again, FINAL FLASH!" Zero let loose the massive blow high into the air. Sigma couldn't dodge the attack and was engulfed in the blinding explosion. His body hit the mat with a clang; Sigma was missing an arm and half his face (Not his head, just his face. Like in MMX4). The battered Maverick stood up, his cloak burned away. The audience gasped in horror at the site. Zero stood over him, "Hmm, now where does this seem familiar? Oh yea, our first fight. I nearly took your head that day, oh well," Zero said as he punted sigma out of the ring. "Well folks, Zero is the winner by ring out! Don't worry, We'll have our robotic friend here good as new in no time! Now let's get ready for our next bout, Captain Rooster vs. Lord Iron Ball!"  
X smirked as Zero walked in the back, "Way to go, down in one shot! Too bad you couldn't finish it right then and there," X said. Zero chuckled, "Yea, but I wasn't going to let some freak named Lord Iron Ball or Captain Rooster win" He said. Vegeta Laughed, "I have to agree with that, and your choice of finishing move" He said. Zero gave a nod. The rest of the gang came in and Iris promptly tackled Zero. Sigma was wheeled in a stretcher, "It's not over yet, I'll kill you yet!" Sigma said. Piccolo smiled, "Bold worlds from a walking trash heap" He said. Everyone but Sigma laughed; Sigma uttered a stream of many curses in many languages. Alia giggled, "Aw, poor baby, does Siggy have a boo-boo? Want me to kick it and make it worse?" She asked sweetly. The former reploids are rolling on the floor laughing. This was justice at work, The mighty Sigma was reduced to a helpless scrap of his former self. X nudged Zero, "Are you sure this Sigma is a threat to humanity? He looks more like a talking paperweight to me! And to think, we use to have such hard time with this guy. I feel so, ashamed for having a hard time fighting this weakling" X said. Zero laughed harder, "Yea but we were reploids at the time so I guess it's ok" Zero said between laughs. Sigma was furious, These lower life forms were questioning his power. If he weren't so beaten up he would make them pay. The group continued to laugh as Sigma was carted away.  
Zero faced off against Lord Iron Ball, The fight lasted less than 30 seconds. Zero was the new world champ and 30 million dollars richer. The four of them stayed together through thick and thin. Sigma was never seen again until ten years later when they found his rusting body out in the woods. X became a cop while Zero still fought in the tournaments. Iris and Alia worked at Capsule corps with Bulma. Vegeta remained just as stubborn but was more tolerable. Goku found his brain and he turned out to be a genius. The world seemed peaceful, but lurking on the net a familiar face could be found. 


	9. announcement!

Ladies and gentlemen, This fic shall continue soon, I am willing to listen to requests 


End file.
